


Double

by DreamiestDaddy



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, ddadds - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamiestDaddy/pseuds/DreamiestDaddy
Summary: Robert meets his neighbor in the best of ways.





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as a joke im so sorry

It had started out with Robert drunkenly coming onto a man who seemed like he had a stick up his ass. They'd been walking the same way home and Robert had called out to him.

"Hey sailor, come here often?"

Now Robert was being wrestled to the ground, the air being choked out of him.

"God you're tight," the blond above him hissed, his hands tightening around Robert's throat.

Their bodies pressed against each other tightly, hot flesh against hot flesh. Beads of sweat dripped from Robert's forehead onto the ground as he felt the other man pushing into him, hitting his prostate perfectly. He let out a strangled gasp as his vision began to blur.

At that precise moment, the man's hand loosened from the other's throat and dug into his hips. He felt the man's nails digging into his skin and yelped some.

"Like that, huh?"

The man rutted into the other roughly now, obviously giving more care to his own pleasure.

"How does it feel, being my slut?"

Robert couldn't bring himself to words as he got closer and closer. The man above him now arched over him, his mouth to Robert's ear.

"I asked how it feels," he demanded roughly. He rolled his hips to punctuate his sentence.

"G-god, yes..."

"Yes what?" Robert felt his skin tearing as the man's nails tore into him.

"I love being your slut," Robert choked back a cry. Tears began welling in his eyes.

"That's what I thought."

The man's movements quickened, eventually losing rhythm as he attempted solely to keep up pace.

"Cum in me," Robert begged the stranger, knowing it would send him over the edge. "Please."

The other man laughed and let go of Robert's hip only to lace his fingers through Robert's hair and push his face down. Obscenities emitted from Robert that were muffled.

Finally, the man slowed his movements. The thrusts became harder, the man giving them both pleasure.

"Please."

He felt it finally, the other releasing in him. There was another, small thrust before the man pulled out.

Robert crumpled on the floor, out of breath. His cheeks were stained with tears and sweat and his body shook. There were claw marks on his hips and bruises on his neck. Above him the other man was getting dressed, now returning to his regular warm demeanor.

"Well it sure was nice meeting you, neighbor," the man said cheerfully as he buckled his belt. "I live right across the street if you ever need anything. Joseph Christiansen, by the way."


End file.
